


lettuce and tomatoes and rice and cheese and beans

by memitims



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burritos, Fluff, I wrote this on tumblr before Cas ate a burrito in 9x03, M/M, but this is much happier then the end of 9x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want a burrito." Cas crossed his arms in front of his chest and squinted moodily at Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lettuce and tomatoes and rice and cheese and beans

"I want a burrito." Cas crossed his arms in front of his chest and squinted moodily at Dean.

"A burrito? Why the hell do you want a burrito?" Dean squinted right back at him.

"I had one before, on my way to the bunker. It was delicious.  _Please_ make me one?”

Dean grabbed the remote and clicked off the television.

"Fine."

Cas grinned at him. Dean rolled his eyes, but turned his head away from Castiel to hide his small smile. Cas could be a bit demanding sometimes, but at least he was here, with Dean and Sam and Kevin, and safe. Plus, those burrito fixings weren’t going to eat themselves.

Actually, weirder things had happened.

Dean trudged towards the kitchen, Castiel trailing close behind. He pulled lettuce, tomatoes, rice, cheese, and salsa from the fridge. Cas handed him a can of black beans that must have come from the bunker’s massive pantry.

He expertly assembled a tray of fillings and handed Cas a plate covered in a huge tortilla. 

"There ya go, buddy. Don’t eat too much. I’m making dinner in a couple of hours."

Castiel snatched the plate from his hands and smiled up at Dean. It wasn’t huge, but his eyes crinkled and his cheeks dimpled and Dean’s heart fluttered and he was so frickin’ gone. Goddammit.

Dean headed back to the living room, leaving Cas in peace to eat his burrito. His show ended fifteen minutes later, and Dean switched off the TV for a second time to go check on Cas.

The burrito was everywhere. Lettuce and rice were strewn all across the kitchen table. Cheese was sprinkled on the floor. Castiel’s face was covered in salsa.

"Oh. My. God." Dean was practically in tears, he was laughing so hard. Castiel just turned and glared at him, his bright blue eyes piercing Dean’s vision. Dean only laughed harder.

"This isn’t funny, Dean."

"You’re an absolute dork." 

Cas pouted in response. Dean moved closer and plopped down in the chair next to Cas, grabbing one of the napkins he had left to avoid disasters such as this one. He leaned down and swiped the floor a couple times to clean up the stray vegetables. He continued to scoot the chair forward, until he was sure every last piece of burrito guts had been cleared. Dean straightened up and let out a soft gasp.

Castiel’s face was suddenly only a few inches away. Dean swallowed hard and stared up into his captivating eyes.

"You, um, got a little something here. Or, well, all over."

Cas raised his eyebrows. Dean shakily grabbed a clean napkin and carefully dabbed at Castiel’s face, wiping away the salsa. His eyes never left their blue counterparts. 

"How did this even happen?" murmured Dean.

"Burritos are difficult." Dean still couldn’t look away. 

"Apparently."

Dean finished and threw the salsa-covered napkin onto the table. He moved even closer, softly pressing his forehead to Castiel’s. They closed their eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes, the only sound was a faint shuffling from a faraway room, probably Sam clomping around with one of those cardboard boxes of old stuff.

"Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"I’m hungry. What’s for dinner?"

Dean opened his eyes and pushed playfully at Cas’s chest.

"Can I have another burrito?"

Dean groaned. 


End file.
